I am Brisingr I will Save the World
by Mokkevva
Summary: Cliera was never normal, but she never thought herself a freak before. After being kidnapped by the empire, she's in a race for her life. Now she must find the courage to face the empire, and her new powers. UP FOR ADOPTION! SEE PROFILE.
1. The Kidnapping

Pain.

Blinding Light.

Tingling and Burning.

These sensations entered my mind as I slowly made my way back to consciousness.

"What's going on?" I asked through a fog of pain, only instead of words coming out, I choked on a mouthful of water. I began to hyperventilate as I felt my lungs filled with it.

'Wait, I'm not drowning. I can still breath.'

It wasn't like breathing air, but as I felt the water, or whatever it was, slide down my throat, the burning need for oxygen in my throat was satisfied.

The glowing light above me was blotted out as someone leaned over me.

_Ah, sleeping beauty. You have rejoined the land of the living at last. Good, now we can continue the spell._

I jumped as I heard a voice reverberate within my mind.

What was that? Who was that? Where was I? Why was this happening?

I heard a deep chuckle. _Now now, lets not be impatient. You don't really need to know the answers to those questions. But don't worry my little jewel, soon the pain will go away, and you will be revealed more beautiful and powerful than ever before._

Powerful? He knew about my powers? The anomaly that made me stand out, that caused me to be isolated from each and every person that I encountered.

You see, I wasn't exactly what you'd call normal.

When I was born, my mother and father were congratulated for the birth of a gorgeous baby girl. (No I am not being vain. This is what I was told.) Soon after I was born though, people started to notice slight…abnormalities. I began to speak after six months, but not to people. My parents would put me to sleep in my crib, and wake to find me curled up with the dogs in the kitchen. As I grew older, they began to notice other things.

My eyes for one. Normally, they were black, but if I happened to be feeling very emotional, they changed color. When I was mad, they became light grey. When I was overjoyed or ecstatic, they turned a dark purple. When I was mad, they turned a bright piercing green. My other abnormality was my tendency to predict the future. ( That's what they believed anyway) If a flood was coming I knew. A drought, I knew. Fire, locust, famine, or surplus, I could tell my parents, who would tell the village, who would be prepared. Unfortunately, they tended to be fairly upset with me in the off seasons.

I also drew a lot of travelers. They all wanted to see the miracle girl, so it wsnt so surprising that a lot of people knew of my powers.

Which led me to my current situation. Strapped down in a glass tub of some breathable liquid, trying to remember how I got here.

I remember that I'd been angry with my family. I have a big family. Three older sisters, two older brothers, A younger brother and sister, and Remy, the orphan we found in the stable three winters ago. My parents were lucky that the crops never died.

I was mad because Pricellia, one of the older twins, had said some rather disturbing things, and the others had gone along with it. At that point, I had run out of the house, towards the woods nearby. I never went to far into those woods. People said they were haunted, but I never even made it there. One moment I' d been running towards the trees, my vision blurred by tears, then I heard screech behind me, and then…nothing.

The figure above me laughed again. _It would be best if you forgot about those meaningless people. You'll never see them again. Once we have improved you, I doubt you'll even remember them anymore. You'll be to busy serving the greatest empire in history. _

'What do you want with me?'

_We want to better you. You have so much potential. You will be the first of a newer, more powerful race. The worst of it will be over soon, then you will be the most beautiful creature to ever walk this continent._


	2. Transformation

Hint! Hint!: I DO NOT OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE! (Though I would absolutely love to =)

"_Look at her. She looks just like your mother." The man beamed down at the little girl._

"_She's absolutely breathtaking. She'll lead the boys on a string when she finally blooms." The woman leaned into her husbands embrace._

"_Mommy, Daddy, what are you going to name her? You said you'd decide by today." A group of children stood around the crib. The oldest boy spoke up. "You should name her Violet because she has purple eyes."_

"_Honey, her eyes are black not purple."_

"_No Mommy, they're purple, look."_

"_Stavgnen, look, they're bla-. What in the-! Honey they're different. Look Kelleck, her eyes are purple now." _

_The Couple bowed over their child, wondering over the change._

Cliera woke from the vision in a world of pain. She hadn't truly been unconscious, just in a state of half sleep. They hadn't let her sleep for the past three days, and every day got worse. They came to her every couple of hours and released the restraints on her upper day. They then proceeded to pour various potions and concoctions down her throat. Then they pushed her back into the water and strapped her down again. Her lungs burned with exhaustion from drawing on the water for so long. The burning sensation had spread through her body until her fingers and toes had finally gone numb. That numbness was now working its way up her limbs. She would feel relief for the absence of pain except that it terrified her.

The shadowy figure that hovered above her during her more lucid times appeared. Once her eyes had adjusted, she had been able to see that it was a man. His appearance terrified her. His hair and eyes were flaming red. His skin a pale, deathly white. He seemed to pulse with energy. Stories from not so long ago rose in her mind. Shades, once- humans possessed by spirits. Evil creatures that delighted in torturing people and upsetting the benign.

'So what does he want with me?'

_I am impressed with your progress. You are ready. We may start the final faze now. It will not be long until your transformation is complete. Yes, it will happen tonight. My most magnificent creation. Be a good girl and survive. If you do, I will give you some comrades, so you wont be alone._

He walked away, and once again, I dozed off.

I woke later to find myself surrounded by people. They plunged their glowing hands into the water, and I felt my body go rigid. Then they removed the restraints. There was a loud rip as one of them ripped my ragged dress off.

_It would get in the way of the transformation. _The shade hissed by way of explanation.

The sorcerers, for that was what they were, placed their hands on various parts of my body, and I felt more power course through me. A flask descended into the water, and on my next inhale, it was jammed into my mouth, and I was forced to swallow the liquid.

The water around me swirled in color as more potions were spilled in. Then there was a clatter as hard pieces of some material were dropped into the tub with me.

The clatter was followed by a flash of light as all of the sorcerers deployed their power at once.

My world dissolved in a blaze of pain.

It didn't matter that my lungs contained no air. I screamed. It hurt so much that I could do nothing but scream. As a spasm of pain ran through me, I managed to sit up and lash out at the people around me.

But something felt weird. My skin felt tight, as if it were shrinking.

Then there was a snap. I screamed again as my arm fell limply to my side. It flopped like rubber, as if there never was a bone. The first crack was followed by another, and another, as more and more bones crumbled and snapped.

Thankfully, I blacked out.


End file.
